Lucinder
Lucinder is the proper name of a living airship that was liberated by the party from a warehouse in Marisoba. History Lucinder was a fire elemental who was taken from the primordial chaos and turned into an airship. It is unknown how this was done although it is suspected that the Chroniclers were responsible. Prior to meeting the party she was "punished" when she performed in a way that displeased her previous masters. As a living creature Lucinder can be damaged and killed if she takes too much damage. Layout Lucinder has 3 deck spaces including the top deck. * Main deck - The top deck is open to the elements with the exception of the Helm which has a magic barrier to keep wind and rain off. Railings surround the deck to prevent accidental falls. The Helm is midships in line with the fire ring. On the Forecastle is a circle that can be used to communicate directly with Lucinder's consciousness through concentration. There are 3 small cannonades mounted along the rails. 1 to the fore and two aft. These have not been fired by the party and at this point appear to be more decorative. ** Sterncastle - This area is a common room for the party and crew to socialize and work together. There is a library, navigation equipment, kitchen with magic stove, Large table for meals and planning, and other distractions. ** Forecastle - Tempest's Quarters & VIP stateroom. ** Midship Quarters - Hilly's Room * Mid Deck - The main hold area rests in the middle of the ship and has ample room for cargo as well as many tie downs to hold the cargo in place during more exciting travels. There are two air skiffs which can be used to ferry people to ground. These are accessed by doors in the side of the ship that can be made fast. Bow-side there are 8 passenger rooms and Heinrick's room in the fore. Aft of midships there is Trinity's room, a crew room and a general Galley. There are portholes for 2 cannons on each side of the ship. * Underdeck - The underdeck is the area where Ballast would be held on a sailing ship. Since the ship is not sailing this area is mostly unused and only accessed through a small hatch with a rope ladder in the hold. The area is relatively dark, slightly moist and warm due to the close proximity of the fire ring. Hilly has (with Lucinder's permission) started growing exotic mushrooms and fungus in the area as well as using the area to ferment his brews. He has many spore varieties including a luminescent slime mold. While there are some mildy dangerous or at least intoxicating varieties in this small garden the biggest danger is hitting ones head on a beam. Crew(?) Due to the animated nature of the ship and the spartan needs of the adventuring party very few crew are needed. Still, all members of the party can't be awake at all times and occasionally the ship needs to be left to go adventuring. So, a small crew is required mainly to handle small tasks and keep the ship away from danger. * Outstanding questions Obviously a sentient creature is more than beams and sails. There are some enhancements that need to be worked out still. * How to "dock" * How to travel without drawing a huge amount of attention from miles around * How to fight off flying threats with minimum risk of people falling to their deaths * "evasive maneuvers" * autopilot for simple things. * Can Lucinder see and actively fight off threats? If a figurehead was crafted on the front of the ship could she use those eyes? * Can modifications be made to the internal structure without damage? * Is the wood itself 'alive'? could it be suitable for a dryad? * Can the hull be made fast against water so that a landing in a lake or ocean is possible? * How to prevent random people from stealing the ship * Manual sails for speed? * Should we quit risking our lives and become world travelers taking other adventuring parties from place to place?